


Strong Magic

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Love Potion/Spell, Sex Pollen, Sibling Incest, Unreliable Narrator
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-10-18
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:33:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 9,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny accidentally drinks a powerful love potion meant for Harry. However, this is no simple love potion-it contains powerful, Dark magic and has some... unwanted side effects. Not only that, but the subject of Ginny's forced affection is one of the last people she'd ever want to fall in love with- her brother. Can Bill and Fluer break the spell Ginny's under- without breaking their relationship?<br/>It takes a while to get to the explicit stuff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Romilda's Plan

**Author's Note:**

> Ugh... Here's my disclaimer. This is me, disclaiming. I most definitely do not own the Harry Potter book series or its film adaptations. (Well, technically I do own the Harry Potter books and DVDS, but not the rights to them.) I don't own the characters. If I did own all that stuff, I'd be a billionaire living in Scotland, spending my days rolling in money and writing screenplays for my upcoming Harry Potter spinoff series.
> 
> Just a warning: Fleur is in this story, and I'm going to try to write her accent like J.K. Rowling does. Sorry if it gets annoying, and sorry if I do it wrong. I probably will.

A small group of girls sat huddled together in a tightly-knit group in the Gryffindor common room one evening, whispering feverishly, each glancing over her shoulder repeatedly to check for eavesdroppers. They were discussing a plan that one of the girls, Romilda Vane, was about to carry out- a plan that, if successful, would make her the most popular, envied girl in school.

Romilda was going to make Harry Potter, the Chosen One, fall deeply in love with her.

The plan was simple. Romilda had mixed a love potion into a mug of Three Broomsticks' butterbeer. When the Gryffindor Quidditch team returned from practice, Romilda would pull Harry aside and offer him the butterbeer. Then, voila, he'll fall in love with her, ask her to Slughorn's Christmas party, and be her boyfriend.

Romilda knew her plan would work. She had something better than the 24-hour love potions sold at Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes- she had bought her love potion from a shop in Knockturn Alley. This potion probably wasn't even legal. It was very heavy-duty; the peeling, handwritten label on the bottle informed her that the effects would last months. Romilda wouldn't have to worry about it wearing off. However, there was one small catch- the taker of the potion would fall for the first person he saw after drinking. But that shouldn't be much of a problem, Romilda thought. She would just have to stay directly in front of Harry as he drank.

The portrait hole swung open, and the Quidditch players began filing into the common room. Romilda leapt to her feet and craned her neck, trying to spot Harry so that she could get his attention before any of his friends could steal him away. She finally saw him at the back of the line of players, walking side by side with- she felt a sharp surge of jealousy- Ginny Weasley, a pretty, redheaded Gryffindor Chaser.

The feelings of disappointment and jealousy quickly left her to be replaced by smugness and confidence; after all, she was the one with the love potion. No matter how pretty Ginny was, her looks couldn't beat magic. Romilda smirked and hurried towards Harry. He would be hers.

***************************

It had been a long, tiring Quidditch practice, and all Harry and Ginny wanted to do was rest. They were soaking wet, their muscles ached, and neither of them was in the mood to socialize. So they were both somewhat irritated when Romilda Vane appeared in front of them, although both had different reasons for their feelings.

"Hello, Harry," Romilda beamed, not sparing Ginny a glance. "Care to join my friends and me for some butterbeer? You could use some, you're soaked, you must be cold. It'll help." She held out a large mug overflowing with foam.

"Er... no, thanks, though... I don't want any... I'm just going to bed." Harry remembered Hermione's warning about Romilda Vane's plans to slip him a love potion.

"Oh, I insist! My friends and I couldn't possibly drink that whole bottle!" Romilda pulled a pout, obviously meant to look flirtatious but instead making her look like an overgrown toddler.

Ginny gave an impatient scoff. "Oh, for heavens sake! If it's so urgent that someone drinks the butterbeer-" She snatched the mug from a shocked Romilda, some of the liquid sloshing onto the carpet.

"No!" Romilda shrieked, but it was too late- Ginny was already chugging the drink.

Ginny downed most of the sweet-tasting liquid in two gulps. But before she could finish all of it, she suddenly crumpled to the floor, completely unconscious, the mug shattering upon impact.

****************************

Ginny opened her eyes and was blinded by the bright light. She squinted. She felt... terrible. Just terrible. Her head throbbed and her limbs ached, despite the soft mattress underneath her...

She opened her eyes wider, raising her head off of the pillow. Her vision was a bit blurry. There were curtains around her bed. She recognized this place. She was in the hospital wing... but why? What had happened to her?

Ginny closed her eyes, laid back and tried to remember. Worryingly, she couldn't remember being hurt or getting ill. Must have hit my head or something, she thought. The last thing she could remember was drinking the butterbeer that Romilda was trying to force upon Harry. Ginny smirked at the memory. She wished she could remember the look on Romilda's face after...

"Sis? You awake?" Ginny heard a familiar voice ask softly. She opened her eyes and blinked a couple of times to clear them. Her brother Bill leaned over her, concern in his eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes... Ginny stared up in wonder at Bill as if only really seeing him for the first time. Had he always been so... perfect?

"Ginny?" Bill said. "How you feeling?"

Ginny didn't answer. She couldn't find her voice. Instead she reached up, put her hands on either side of his face and pulled his lips down to meet hers.

Bill's lips touched Ginny's for a few seconds before he jerked upright. His face had gone white under his freckles. He stared down at his little sister, a shocked, horrified expression frozen on his face. His reaction filled Ginny with sorrow. She hated to see him upset.

Ginny heard an airy, tinkling laugh nearby. "Your face! You look as eef you've just seen a demon!" Ginny turned her head and saw Bill's fiance Fleur Delacour sitting in a chair at the side of the bed, smiling in amusement up at him. Aside from her usual annoyance at seeing Phlegm (that was what Ginny had taken to calling her, although not to her face), Ginny now felt much stronger feelings against her rising. How dare she look at Bill like that? Ginny loved him, knew him more than Phlegm ever could.

Bill glared slightly at Fleur, his face beginning to flush red. "She's delusional. Um... I'll go get Madame Pomfrey. Stay here and keep an eye on her."

Delusional? Ginny almost protested. She wasn't delusional!

Bill hurried away and returned a moment later followed by Madame Pomfrey, who was carrying a bottle of potion and a small cup. "How are you feeling, dear? Sore? Nauseated?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Ginny croaked, her voice rough from disuse. She tried to sit up and winced with pain. Madame Pomfrey shook her head, making a 'tsk' sound. "You have to rest." She poured some potion into the cup and gave it to Ginny. "Drink this."

Ginny looked suspiciously into the glass, then sighed and drank the potion. It tasted like spiced cider. She handed the cup back to Madame Pomfrey. Ginny looked at Bill, who didn't meet her gaze. Her eyes began to droop. She tried to fight against the sleepiness, but realized it was impossible. She slumped back against her pillows.

"There," she heard Madame Pomfrey mutter. "This'll let her rest. She'll be asleep for a while."

Ginny felt a light hand stroke her hair comfortingly. With some effort, she opened her heavy eyelids slightly and looked around hopefully; however, Fleur was the one touching her, not Bill. "Don't," she whispered, before she fell into a sleep filled with dreams of her love, Bill.


	2. Short Goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill, Fleur, and Ginny leave Hogwarts.

Ginny sprinted through the halls, making her way to Gryffindor tower. People stared at her as she rushed past, but she ignored them. She would be going home with Bill today!

Professor Dumbledore himself had decided that Ginny would be sent away with Bill and Fleur, who had been staying in Hogsmead since Ginny had awoken. Ginny had spent two weeks in the hospital wing. Her parents had come to visit her while she was unconscious, only to leave after a couple of hours (Mr. Weasley had to get back to work), but Ginny was asked if she wanted her parents to be called back to the school, Ginny had refused and asked for Bill. She spoke only of her older brother. She had been given various antidotes and potions, had numerous spells used on her, but nothing worked. After a few days, Dumbledore came to see her.

Dumbledore asked Ginny some questions, then explained the problem to her. After the butterbeer incident, Romilda Vane had been questioned. She hadn't meant to hurt anyone when she mixed what she had thought was a regular love potion into a mug of butterbeer meant for Harry Potter- the drink that had poisoned Ginny and caused her infatuation with Bill. However, the man who had sold Romilda the potion was found and questioned, and they got it out of him that the potion was not just a love potion, but sort of a lust potion, that would curse the drinker. The physical attraction felt by the cursed individual would be extremely powerful. According to Dumbledore, the potion would wear off over time, and would wear off much quicker the more time the drinker spent with the subject of their infatuation. However, it would still last for many months; in fact, it would last longer than the label on the bottle guaranteed- potions tend to grow stronger with age, and the man in Knockturn Alley had guessed that the potion Ginny had drank was about twenty-five years old.

Ginny's condition had been kept a secret from the students. Rumors went around that she had accidentally been poisoned and somehow cursed, and Romilda Vane was in no hurry to correct them on the details. On Bill's request, even the rest of the Weasley family had been kept in the dark. None of the other students were allowed to visit Ginny, but she didn't care about seeing her friends anymore. The only person she ever wanted to see was Bill. It frustrated her that he would always bring Phlegm along on his visits, but all the same, Ginny was always overjoyed to see him. During the visits, he would always keep his distance, and Ginny longed for the distance to be closed, but at least he came.

Dumbledore had given her the password to get into the Gryffindor common room (Tentacula!), which she yelled to the Fat Lady as soon as she entered the corridor leading to the common room. The painting swung open and Ginny clambered into the portrait hole, ran through the empty common room (everyone was in class) and sprinted up the steps to the girls' dormitories.

Ginny impatiently threw handfuls of wadded-up clothes into her trunk. Her eyes swept around the room, making sure she hadn't missed anything. She ran back out the door, through the portrait hole, and towards the hospital wing.

As she rounded a corner, Ginny collided with someone. They both fell to the ground. "Sorry," Ginny groaned, getting up off the stone floor. "Oh- sorry!" she repeated, when she recognized the girl she had knocked down as her friend Hermione Granger.

Hermione brushed herself off and picked up her school bag. "Ginny? Hello! You're finally out of the hospital wing! How are you? Everyone's been worried!" she said, smiling.

"I'm doing great, Hermione! Anyways, gotta be off-" She started to hurry away, but Hermione caught her arm. "Ginny, where are you going? Aren't you going to explain what happened to you? I heard you'd been cursed. Ron and Harry and the others are going to want to see you. Also, Dean keeps complaining that he hasn't been able to see you, so you should go see him, too."

"Look, I can't talk, I've got to go- I'm going to go stay with Bill! Isn't that wonderful? Tell everyone 'hello' for me- and tell Dean we're through! Bye!" Ginny took off down the hall at a sprint, Hermione staring after her, mouth gaping.

A few minutes later, Ginny burst into the hospital wing. "I'm ready," she gasped, trying to catch her breath.

"All right, zen, we'll be off," Fleur said. Ginny scowled back at her. Fleur's expression didn't change- she seemed to have become used to Ginny's glares.

Ginny, Bill, and Fleur departed the castle together. As soon as they exited the grounds, they Apparated together, Ginny clutching Bill's arm tightly since she couldn't Apparate on her own. Ginny felt like she was being squeezed through a tight space; she couldn't breath- and then suddenly, she was sucking in salty air. She could hear waves crashing against the shore. She looked around and saw a small house nearby.

"Here we are- Shell Cottage," Bill said.

Bill's house stood, quite secluded, on a cliff overlooking the sea. Real seashells were embedded in the outer walls. Even inside the cottage, you could hear the sound of the rolling waves, but it was a pleasant, peaceful sound. The inside of the cottage was very pretty, but the house had an empty feel to it; Bill had been the only one living in it (and not for very long), and the space was too big for just one person. When Ginny had commented on this, Bill reminded her that it would be Fleur's home, too, after they were married, and eventually they'd have kids to fill in the space. At these words, Ginny had bitten her lip to try to keep in a sob, but was unsuccessful.

"Are- are you crying?" Bill said, shocked. Ginny nodded, a tear rolling down her cheek. Bill and Fleur stared at her, then exchanged uneasy glances.

Then, as if nothing had happened, Bill said, "Come on. I'll show you to your room." He lead Ginny up the staircase while Fleur stayed behind.

Ginny wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together, but it wasn't easy. The idea that Bill would be marrying Phlegm and spending the rest of his life with her was heartbreaking. Ginny needed him. And even if he didn't know it, Ginny thought, she was perfect for him. She had been forced to see them together every time they came to visit her during the weeks she spent in the hospital wing at Hogwarts. It was unbearable. From the moment the couple announced their engagement, Ginny knew that Bill didn't belong with that woman. She couldn't allow him to make the wrong decision and marry Phlegm.

"You can't," Ginny said loudly. Bill turned around to face her. "You can't marry Fleur." Ginny stepped forward, dropping her trunk, and caught Bill in a tight embrace. He stood stiffly, then gently pried her off of him. She reached out to touch his face, but he caught her wrist.

"No," Bill said firmly. "The wedding's happening, Ginny."

There was a moment of tense silence as they just stared into each other's eyes. "No," Ginny whispered. She and Bill had to be together. Fleur didn't fit anywhere in the picture.

Bill sighed. "Come on." He lead her by the wrist through the corridor, pointing out rooms as he went. "That's my room. Fleur'll take that one. And yours is the one at the end." He let go of Ginny's wrist and went back to pick up her trunk. Bill put his hand on Ginny's shoulder and steered her through the doorway of her bedroom. Even that simple touch made Ginny's heart flutter.

Tears still ran silently down Ginny's face. As soon as they entered the room, Ginny threw herself face down onto the bed and began to sob. She felt utterly miserable.

Bill sighed quietly, but it was a sigh of pity and sorrow, not irritation. Ginny felt the bed tilt inwards as Bill sank down next to her. "Look, I'm sorry, sis. I know this whole situation must be hard for you, too. This is difficult and freaky for both of us." Ginny noticed that he said "both of us," leaving Fleur out of it.

Ginny sniffed and sat up. She scooted closer to Bill, curling up against him. Rather than pushing her away, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders comfortingly. Ginny leaned into him more, closing her eyes and breathing in his scent. They stayed in this position for a long while. It felt like an eternity to Ginny. Bill had been so distant for the past couple of weeks. Ginny felt elated that he was here, comforting her, finally closing the horrible distance between them.

But at the same time, Ginny felt... unsatisfied. She was becoming painfully aware of a sharp, burning sensation originating from deep in her chest throughout her entire body. Somehow she knew that only one thing could alleviate the burning.

Ginny turned in Bill's arms so that she was facing him. She reached up and gently kissed him. Although Ginny received no response from him, he didn't immediately pull away, either. Ginny found this encouraging. She pulled herself closer to him and deepened the kiss.

But Bill broke the moment by pulling away. The burning in Ginny's chest flared up even stronger than before the moment he moved away. He stood up without looking at her, a bit pink in the face, mumbled something about "Stuff to do...," and hurried out of the room.

A wild, ecstatic smile briefly crossed Ginny's face as she stared through the doorway where he had disappeared. However, she was soon curled up on her bed, hands clutched over the burning pain in her chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bill and Fleur both live with the Weasleys, I believe, in the sixth book, but just for this story, I'm going to say that Shell Cottage is Bill's house.


	3. The Raging Inferno

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny overhears a conversation.

The burning in Ginny's chest didn't go away. Ginny spent the rest of the afternoon lying on her bed, arms hugged tightly around herself. Despite the pain, the only thing she could think of was Bill. Her want for him was becoming a need. Only he could quench the flame.

Bill had an errand to run and couldn't stay for dinner. When Fleur came upstairs to tell Ginny that dinner was ready, Ginny turned her head away and made a point of not responding. Fleur left and came back a minute later with a plate of food, which she left on the bedside table. Ginny ignored the plate for a few minutes, but she hadn't eaten very much that day and soon gave in to her hunger. She slurped down the soup and chewed the bread, so distracted by the burning that she barely noticed what she was putting in her mouth.

*************************************

Ginny lay awake. The clock on the wall told her that it was about ten thirty, but she still hadn't heard Bill come home. Was he safe? Had something bad happened to him? Ginny felt panicked for a moment, but quickly calmed down. Bill was strong. Nothing could hurt him that easily. Could he have stayed out so late in order to avoid her?

Ginny faintly heard the sound of the door creaking downstairs. Bill was finally home! Ginny leaped out of bed and padded barefoot out of her room and down the corridor. She froze at the top of the stairs. Apparently, Fleur had waited downstairs for Bill to return. The two of them were talking in low voices. Silently, Ginny crept down a few steps and sat down to listen.

"...so she kissed you first chance she got," Fleur said. "Well, zat was only to be expected. There's a whole lot of zat and more coming, so you'd better get used to eet." She said the last sentence with a dark chuckle.

Bill muttered something that sounded like, "Don't wanna."

"But you 'ave no choice! If you are unable to help your seester, she could die! It'll just be pain at first, but if you put eet off-"

Bill cut her off. "I didn't say I wouldn't. I just said I don't want to."

There was silence for a moment. "She eez already not looking so good," Fleur said in a more gentle tone. "I saw when I went to breeng her dinner. I theenk ze pain's started."

After another pause, Bill spoke suddenly louder, making Ginny jump, "What kind of creep makes a potion like that? One that basically forces someone to be some sort of... concubine? It's sick! Who does that? The victim has to seek out physical gratification to satisfy the pain, but then stronger pain comes later as a result of it, which they have to get rid of with more sex... And most of the pain relief comes from the amount of pleasure the person they're infatuated with feels, so if the subject of their obsession ignores them, they die..." He trailed off.

Fleur spoke in a sympathetic, again gentle way. "There are other options besides sex. You do not have to do anything too terrible..."

"Yet," Bill finished the sentence for her. "But it's got to happen."

Ginny heard a chair scrape loudly across the floor as someone stood up. Ginny jumped up, prepared to hurry back to her room.

"I'm going to bed. You should geet some rest, too.'

Footsteps approached the stairs. Ginny ran back into her bedroom as quietly as she could manage and leaped into bed, pulling the covers up to her ears. The words of the overheard conversation bounced back and forth in her head. In addition, the pain in her chest continued to blaze just as powerfully. What did all this mean?

Ginny didn't sleep well. Her dreams were filled with hazy images of Bill's face, contorted with disgust for her. She was awoken at dawn by the fire pulsing in her chest. Knowing that trying to fall back asleep was pointless, Ginny decided to get up early. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, cringing at the accompanying twinges of pain. Slowly and stiffly, Ginny stumped down the corridor and down the stairs, gripping the railing with one hand, the other crossed around her body. When she reached the kitchen, she rifled through the cupboards until she found some sort of pastry. However, Ginny found that she felt too awful to eat. She sat in one of the light-colored wooden chairs at the kitchen table, nibbling the corner of the pastry.

After a few minutes, Ginny began to stand in order to throw away the nibbled pastry, but the flames in her chest flared up again. She doubled over and groaned. She knew that the only thing that could relieve this horrible pain was Bill. Where was he, anyway?

He's probably still asleep upstairs, Ginny thought. He might be upset if I wake him up- the thought of Bill upset any more than he already was sent a pang of sadness through Ginny- but I can at least go up there and check.

Ginny tried to stand up straight, but quickly gave up with a groan of pain. She tried to shuffle forward, but then-

"Ginny? Are you all right?" Ginny raised her head and saw Fleur standing in the kitchen doorway in a skimpy cream-colored nightie, a look of concern on her face. Oh, no. Not her. Anger and dread washed over Ginny. Why did Fleur have to come in and see Ginny at this humiliating moment? Little Miss Perfect with her blonde hair and her fancy lingerie. There she is, looking like an angel, pretending to be concerned, and then there's Ginny, with her old, baggy pajama pants and tight tank top, obviously not wearing a bra, her top riding up... Ginny felt a surge of jealousy and dislike against the woman.

"I'm completely fine!" Ginny growled through clenched teeth. Fleur wasn't fooled. She hurried over, wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders, and steered her back into the chair. When Ginny tried to stand back up, Fleur gently pushed her back down. Ginny silently screamed the dirtiest curse words she knew at her brother's fiance.

"I need to see Bill!" Ginny protested.

"Bill's not 'ere. 'E went out. E'll be back in a couple hours, I theenk."

"What!? Again!?"

"Yes. 'E has some business to take care of with his job... even though 'e's supposed to be taking time off of work," Fleur explained, seeming to say the second part of the sentence more to herself than Ginny. She shook her head. "Ginny, are you in pain? How badly does eet hurt? Are you feeling a burning in your body?"

"Of course I'm in pain! Why do you think I was standing like that? Yes, it does burn! It's like there's a fire in my chest, burning me from the inside out. And how did you know that it burns?" she shot at Fleur accusingly.

"Eet was just a guess," Fleur said, shrugging her shoulders and looking down at her hands.

Ha! 'Just a guess.'

"I know you're lying."

"Excuse me?" Fleur said in a nervous tone.

"I-I overheard you talking to Bill last night. I started coming downstairs and heard you talking about the curse." Ginny realized that Fleur wouldn't call her on her minor bluff and rightly accuse her of eavesdropping. But Fleur seemed to have bigger things on her mind. All the color had drained out of her already pale skin.

"You 'eard everything?"

"Yes. Everything. Everything you should have told me earlier."

"Maybe zat's true. You did 'ave ze right to know about your own curse," Fleur said reasonably.

Ginny was slightly taken aback. She had expected Fleur to argue, to become as confrontational as Ginny and become the bad guy. "Oh," was all Ginny could think of to say.

"So now zat you know ze details, things can become much easier. If we cooperate."

Ginny cocked her head to the side and pursed her lips. She wasn't so sure she liked the sound of that. "What do you mean?" she asked cautiously.

"We don't 'ave to, as you British say, beat around ze bush anymore. You 'eard what 'elps ze pain, correct?" Fleur looked inquiringly at Ginny, who gulped and nodded. "I can plan... physical encounters between you and Bill. Ze two of us 'ave already discussed it somewhat But you 'ave to obey the boundaries set up by Bill and I. Understand?"

Ginny stared at Fleur, eyes wide. "Um... yeah. Do you really mean it?"

Fleur frowned slightly at the enthusiasm in Ginny's tone. "Yes. In fact, we can have one today. We 'ave to. You are obviously een a lot of pain. You look terrible!"

Ginny scowled at the last sentence. Does Fleur have to rub it in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No, she's not having a heart attack. Or a heart burn. She's just feeling the keen (cursed love potion-induced) sting of young love.


	4. Silver and Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fleur prepares Ginny for the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BTW, can flames be "quenched"? Or is that just thirst? Is "quench the flame" a real phrase?

Everything felt very surreal to Ginny. In a couple of hours, she would be in her love's arms. She would no longer be forced to watch him from afar. Bill and Ginny would be lovers starting in about two or three long hours.

And her lover's fiance was helping her choose which lingerie to wear.

Fleur rifled through Ginny's still-packed trunk, pulling out bras and pairs of panties and shaking her head. Fleur was searching, apparently in vain, through Ginny's clothes, looking for something suitable for Ginny to greet Bill with. The problem was, Ginny didn't really own anything that could be classified as "lingerie." Granny panties and unmatching bras, many of them sports bras, didn't exactly make the cut. Many of Ginny's bras were actually bought from secondhand shops.

After Fleur tossed the last pair of faded pink panties over her shoulder onto a pile of the rest of Ginny's underpants, she sat up on her knees and sighed, turning at the waist to face Ginny. "You 'ave nothing good. We should go out soon and buy you some decent lingerie. But zere's no time. I 'ave a new pair with me zat's never been worn. I didn't even get to try them on," she sighed. "And zey would 'ave looked so beautiful on me..."

Fleur ran out of Ginny's bedroom and returned a moment later holding a pink package tied with a silk ribbon. She yanked off the ribbon and held up a lacy silver bra and tiny, tiny panties. There was what was essentially just a string where the back of the panties should have been. Fleur looked at the bra and panties, then up at Ginny, then back again.

"These definitely will not fit you. Your breasts are larger zen mine, and your hips are much wider. We 'ave different body types. You 'ave a larger frame zen I. I'll 'ave to modify ze size."

Ginny blushed furiously. Fleur was half a head taller than Ginny, so Fleur certainly wasn't referring to Ginny's height when she said "larger frame."

Fleur prodded the bra and panties with her wand. After a few minutes, she handed them to Ginny, a satisfied look on her face. "There. Zat should do eet. Try zem on." She left the room, closing the door behind her.

Ginny stripped down and pulled the new lingerie into place. They seemed to at least fit well. Ginny thought that the same probably couldn't be said for how she looked in them.

Ginny stood in the middle of the room, feeling exposed. Fleur knocked twice and came in without waiting for an answer. She looked Ginny up and down. Ginny awkwardly crossed her arms over her stomach. Fleur nodded. "Very good. Those will work perfectly. They look very nice on you." There was an almost bitter tone in Fleur's voice as she said those words. However, Ginny found that she didn't care.

"Sit down. We 'ave some things to discuss about today," Fleur said.

After rolling her eyes, Ginny sat down. "I know the rules."

Fleur had already told Ginny the boundaries twice. Bill will be fully clothed, and Ginny was not to try and take off his clothes. Fleur will be in the room. No actual sex. 'Not yet,' Ginny thought. Don't get carried away. Blah blah blah blah blah...

"Good, but I'm not referring to ze boundaries. Do you know how to please someone without sex?"

"I'm sure I can manage," Ginny said sarcastically. She was known as one of the best snoggers at Hogwarts.

Fleur looked at her somewhat doubtfully. "Well, I still think I should give you some advice."

Ginny almost protested, but stopped herself. She shrugged. Any advice to help her make Bill happy is great advice.

"Do you know what a lap dance is?" Fleur asked.

Ginny was surprised to realize that she did. "Yeah... I stumbled across Fred and George's box of dirty literature once when I was twelve. In fact, they're who I learned most of my curse words and sex education from in some way or another... Should I give a lap dance to Bill?"

Fleur nodded. "Yes. Zat would be a good idea for part of eet. For all I know, 'e has never had one. Eet should be new to him."

The two girls spent the next hour and a half preparing Ginny. Fleur did Ginny's makeup and hair, giving random bits of advice throughout.

After Fleur left her alone, Ginny had nothing to do but sit on her bed and wait, the flame in her chest blazing painfully.

All was silent for a few minutes. Then the front door creaked open downstairs.

BILLBILLBILLBILLBILLBILL- The name raced through Ginny's head in a rapid stream. The flame in her chest roared. Ginny jumped to her feet and ran to the bedroom door, but froze with her hand on the knob. Fleur had told Ginny earlier not to leave the room until Fleur came to get her. To Hell with Fleur! a voice in Ginny's head yelled. Ginny flung open the door, only to quickly grab for the knob again and shut it. If Ginny didn't obey Fleur's rules, she wouldn't be allowed near Bill. She can't stop you from being with him! the voice screamed back defiantly. But Ginny had just enough of a grip on her rational consciousness at that moment to feel conflicted. She stood there for what felt like hours, gripping the doorknob.

Only a few minutes passed before there was a light knock on the door. Ginny immediately yanked the door open. Fleur stood there with her balled-up hand raised in the air, interrupted mid-knock. Her lovely face displayed chagrined determination.

"E's ready. Come with me." Ginny followed Fleur down the hall. They stopped in front of Bill's door.

"Remember ze boundaries," Fleur hissed. She opened the door, crossed the room, and sat down on a chair in the far corner.

Ginny didn't wait to be invited inside. She sashayed in, throwing the door shut behind her, and stopped with her hands on her hips, all traces of self-consciousness gone. Bill sat on a chair in the center of the room. His skin was drained of color under his freckles. He somehow seemed to become paler as he took in the sight of Ginny's scantily-clad body. However, he didn't look away.

"Hello, Bill," Ginny said. She looked into his eyes gave a somewhat mischievous, seductive smile, trailing her fingers lightly over her bare stomach. She noticed that there was music coming from the radio on the bedside table. Bill blinked back at her, wide-eyed.

Ginny stepped forward slowly, like a lioness stalking her prey. She brushed her fingertips over Bill's shoulder as she walked around him. Ginny stopped when she was standing behind Bill. She leaned forward, making sure her breasts grazed the back of his neck. Bill sat up completely straight at the contact. Ginny lowered her face and whispered in his ear in the least pleading voice she could manage, "Just let go."

Ginny walked back around to stand in front of Bill. She began swaying her hips in time with the music as she ran her hands through her red mane. She turned her back to Bill, her hips rolling in a circular motion. Placing her hands on her thighs, Ginny slowly began lowering herself down to Bill's lap. As she did so, she felt Bill place his hands on her bare waist. The touch sent electric shocks through Ginny, although not unpleasant. She let out a quiet gasp and arched her back slightly. However, Bill immediately removed his hands from her body.

"Sorry- it-it looked like you were gonna fall, and I was just trying to help you down..." Bill stammered.

Ginny heard a quiet cough, which seemed to be hiding a snigger, coming from Fleur's corner. Ginny's eyes narrowed. She grabbed Bill's hands and placed them back on her waist, then lowered herself down the rest of the way so that her backside was just barely touching Bill's lap. Once again she began swaying her hips back and forth teasingly. After a few seconds of this, Ginny leaned back against Bill's upper body, resting her head on his shoulder. She reached around Bill's head to stroke his long hair.

Ginny sat up again, scooting herself further back on Bill's lap. Once she did, Ginny's breath caught in her throat. From this position, she could feel Bill's obvious arousal. Ginny smiled as she began grinding her ass back and forth against Bill's manhood, a chorus of happiness and triumph going off in her head. Bill was attracted to her! She was making him happy!

Ginny stood up, gave Bill (who looked slightly dazed already) a sexy yet genuine smile, and straddled his lap, this time facing him. She placed her hands on her brother's shoulders and began grinding her pelvis against his bulge. Sitting in this position, Ginny's breasts were at Bill's face level. With her movements, Ginny's breasts bounced and occasionally brushed against Bill's lips and nose.

Despite the fact that Ginny was supposed to be the one giving the performance, she was extremely turned on. She threw her head back, her bright red hair flashing through the air like flames. She felt Bill place both hands on her back, drawing her closer to him. Ginny tilted her head back down and looked into his eyes. He gazed back, misty-eyed, lips slightly parted. Ginny leaned forward, and suddenly their lips were together, what little space there was between the siblings closed. Ginny heard ravenous, almost animal-like moans and realized they were coming from both her and Bill. Ginny's hands gripped handfuls of Bill's hair, and she felt his hands roving up and down her bare back. Briefly the two Weasleys separated for air, but quickly the gap closed again. Ginny gently bit Bill's bottom lip, which he seemed to respond well to. As the two carried on, Bill's hands roamed higher and higher up Ginny's back, until finally he was fumbling with her bra clasp-

Suddenly, Ginny was blasted away from Bill, falling off his lap and landing sprawled-out on the floor. She looked around and saw Fleur standing nearby, wand held up. One of her thin, light eyebrows was cocked and her lips were turned downward in a frown. "Zat's enough for today. Ginny, go wash up and geet dressed," she ordered.

Anger filled Ginny. She was about to give Fleur a piece of her mind when Bill spoke up.

"Go ahead, Ginny."

Her eyes snapped up to look at him. However, he wasn't looking at her. He and Fleur were staring at each other, seeming to have a silent conversation. Fleur's lips were pursed and her arms crossed, her eyes showing a mixture of anger and hurt. Bill stared back at her pleadingly, sorrow in his eyes.

Ginny scrambled up and made to run out of the room. But when she had almost reached the door, she let out a yelp and doubled over. The sharp, burning pains were back.

"Ginny! You okay?" She heard Bill come over. He put his hand on her arm in a weak attempt to give her support. Ginny realized that he was probably just making a point of not making body contact by fully supporting her for Fleur.

"I'm okay. I can walk by myself," Ginny said. Despite Bill's shunning her for Fleur's sake, Ginny wasn't angry with him in the least.

Ginny stepped out of Bill's room and closed the door behind her. Instead of going back to her bedroom in which she had spent most of her hours at Shell Cottage, Ginny climbed down the stairs, shoved her feet halfway in her sneakers, and walked out of the front door. She could use some time at the beach. Besides, she was already wearing what was basically a bikini.


	5. Darkness Falls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ginny is found and brought back. Fleur is fed up.

Ginny sat in the sand with her arms wrapped around her knees and stared at the waves rolling in towards her, then pulling back out to sea in a lethargic pattern. Back, forth, back, forth. She was cold. She didn't care. She hurt, but she tried to ignore the pain. Ginny wasn't going back up to the cottage.

The sting of the many cuts and bruises covering Ginny's body were cancelled out by the familiar pain in her chest, which seemed to be amplified by the distance from Bill. Ginny had climbed barefoot down the steep, rocky slope leading down to the beach, slipping and scraping against the damp rocks all the way. Someone could easily reach Ginny's current hideout through Apparation without having to make the dangerous climb, but nobody had come to find her yet.

Ginny's thoughts were fueled by a mixture of grief and frustration. Bill chose Phlegm... but he was obviously attracted to Ginny... but he chose Phlegm... that woman's holding him back... he needed Ginny... Ginny needed him...

Hours passed as Ginny sat alone with her pain. The daylight gradually faded. A faint orange glow lined the horizon. The gray sky darkened to a midnight blue, and the first stars appeared. Eventually, all Ginny could see were the dark, glinting waves.

A loud crack sounded off somewhere nearby. Ginny sat up straighter. Was Bill looking for her? Maybe she should send up some kind of flare! Ginny's hands flew to her waistband, but instead of finding a pocket, she touched only the string-thin waistband of her lingerie. Drat! No wand.

Ginny stood up with some stiffness and was about to shout out Bill's name when she suddenly felt a hand grip her arm. "Ginny! Oh, thank goodness, we 'ave been searching for you! 'Ow did you even get down 'ere? Bill said you cannot Apparate yet. We deed not think- Oh, no you don't!" Ginny had squirmed out of Fleur's grasp and tried to walk away. Fleur pulled Ginny back with a firm grip. Suddenly, Ginny felt a sensation as if she was being squeezed through a small tunnel. She could not breath. What was Phlegm doing to her?

Ginny's bare feet hit solid, grassy ground. A bright light shined in her periferal vision. As Ginny gasped for breath she heard Fleur exclaim, "Ech! Blood! She eez hurt!"

Ginny ignored Fleur. There were more pressing matters at hand. Nausea overcame Ginny. She stumbled aside, vomited profusely into a shrub, and began to collapse, only to be caught by strong hands. Not Phlegm's hands.

Ginny looked up at Bill, starry-eyed and breathless, only to look away immediately with embarrassment. He saw her in this awful state... But he was there to catch her! He had been worried... Ginny found it hard to look away, however, and looked back up at Bill. But for some reason, his perfect face was blurred. His features were all just dark smudges...

"It's because of the Apparating. This usually happens the first time... side-along Apparation... think... pass out.." Bill's voice sounded as if he was speaking underwater, becoming fainter and fainter as Ginny faded into unconsciousness.

*******************************

Ginny awoke to her room lit by sunlight. Someone (probably Fleur, Ginny thought glumly- there's no way Bill would have been allowed to) had dressed Ginny in her pajamas and tucked her neatly into her bed. As she sat up, Ginny noted that her cuts and bruises all appeared to have been magically healed. The only pain left was the usual sharp burn in her chest.

The clock on the wall told Ginny that it was three-thirty-five. She had slept soundly all night and most of the day. The few dreams she had were just vague images of Bill's face.

Ginny threw off her covers and swung her legs over her bed. As she did, the door opened and Fleur poked her head into the room, long hair swinging. Noticing Ginny sitting up, she stepped in, closing the door behind her. Ginny looked up at her expectantly and impatiently. "What?"

Fleur narrowed her eyes. "I came to see eef you are awake. Bill's leaving for a couple of days, and I thought zat you would want to say goodbye to heem. You're welcome," she snapped. She turned, hair whipping behind her, and left the room, closing the door a little harder than necessary.

Without bothering to change out of her pajamas, Ginny flew out of her room and down the stairs. Bill stood near the door. Ginny ran to him and threw her arms around him. "I'll miss you," she whispered tearfully.

Bill sighed quietly and wrapped his arms around Ginny. "Yeah. I'll miss you, too. I won't be gone long."

"Why do you have to go?" Ginny asked, looking up at him. She noticed his eyes glance away before he looked down at her. "Er... well..." he started.

Ginny looked back, following his glance to Fleur. "She's making you go, isn't she?"

Nobody answered. Bill pulled himself away from the embrace and placed his hand on Ginny's shoulder, looking down into her eyes. Ginny's heart fluttered. "Look... It'll be okay, Ginny. You're strong. Two days isn't that much, is it? You can do two days... Do it for me." Bill kissed her on the forehead, picked up his trunk, and stepped out the door. Ginny watched him turn on the spot and Disapparate away. She stood in the doorway for a few minutes, looking at the place where he had stood.


	6. Bill's Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An unexpected guest decides to show up.

Ginny discovered that two days was indeed a long time to be apart from Bill. After Bill Disapparated, the sharp pain in Ginny's chest gradually swelled. After about an hour, the blaze was no longer contained in Ginny's chest. She began to feel as if she had been thrown into a furnace full of red-hot coals. From head to toe, Ginny burned from the inside out.

Ginny spent two days writhing and sweating in bed while Fleur brought up meals. Ginny for the most part ignored both Fleur and the food. Ginny did notice that Fleur always had the same expression on her face when she came to check on Ginny- fear, nervousness, and something else- was it guilt?

Ginny barely ate or slept. When she had tried to eat, nothing would stay down. She spent her painful waking hours wondering if Bill would be back soon and seething with hatred for Fleur.

Phlegm wants to keep us apart, Ginny thought. The only way Bill can be truly happy was if he's with me! She doesn't really want Bill to be happy. She just wants him for herself. His happiness means absolutely nothing to her! How could she possibly love him? How could he love her?

If Ginny hadn't been in incapacitating pain, she might have gotten up the energy to find her wand (which had mysteriously disappeared from her nightstand after Fluer brought up lunch on the first day and recieved a venomous stare from Ginny) and curse her brother's fiancee. Which, when Ginny thought about it, was probably why Fleur had taken the wand in the first place. All the same, Ginny spent quite a while entertaining herself by trying to think of something more unpleasant than the Bat Bogey hex to use on Phlegm.

Sometimes the pain was so horrible that Ginny couldn't think about anything at all. Well, anything besides Bill, obviously. She always had room for him in her thoughts.

************************************

Ginny was busy stubbornly ignoring Fleur, who was trying to coax her into eating at least half of a corned beef sandwich, when the two were startled by a loud crack! from downstairs. Fleur hastily put the sandwich down on the nightstand and began hurrying out of the room, only to nearly be bowled over by Bill in the doorway. He was out of breath and seemed disheveled.

"Bill!" Ginny croaked out.

"Fleur- it's my mum. She's coming over!" ("Wait, what?!" Fleur yelped.) "I just spoke to her- I tried to tell her not to, but you know how she gets- and she doesn't know Ginny's here, apparently she hasn't been told anything-" Bill cut off when he glanced up and saw the state Ginny was in. His flushed cheeks drained of color.

Bill stepped around Fleur and approached Ginny's bedside. "How bad has she been? She looks like she's dying or something!" he said, looking back to Fleur.

"She won't speak to me, alzough zat's normal, and she hasn't eaten or slept almost at all- she threw up ze food I gave her... I theenk she has gotten much worse since yesterday."

Bill knelt down and placed his hand on Ginny's forehead. Ginny weakly reached up and placed one of her hands over his.

"Bill, what do we do? We can't let her know about your seester! And I don't theenk we can leave her up here alone for very long-"

A tinkling doorbell sounded. "She's here!" Bill said, looking at Fleur. Seemingly a bit reluctantly, Fleur hurried downstairs, leaving Bill with Ginny.

"Ginny," Ginny shivered at the sound of her name in Bill's voice, and turned her face toward him, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. You've waited a long time... obviously too long. I didn't realize that just two days was enough to hurt you so badly."

He leaned closer, and Ginny's heart skipped as she realized what he was about to do. Bill placed his hand on Ginny's cheek and pressed his lips against hers. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Bill pulled away. Ginny, who was fairly light-headed, looked into her brother's eyes and was surprised to see fear and concern.

"I could've lost you... I'm so glad I came back when I did. We almost lost you, sis." He stroked her hair. "But I can't be with you just yet, I have to talk to Mum. I'll be right back."

Bill stood up, Ginny reaching after him, and left the room, closing the door.

The brief kiss provided some relief to Ginny's pain, but not nearly enough. Ginny smiled to herself despite this and watched the door, waiting impatiently for it to open again. She waited several minutes. What could their mum have to say that could take this much time?

As Ginny waited, the small relief she had felt faded away. And, somehow, the pain became worse than before. The pain became sharper, hotter. Ginny couldn't help but let out a moan.

Ginny couldn't stand the pain any longer. She had to find Bill. Maybe she could somehow get his attention without being noticed by their mum.

With all of her might, Ginny sat up, kicked away the bedcovers, and placed her feet on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know, this story keeps on getting more and more ridiculous. But just enjoy the ridiculousness of fan fiction, okay?


	7. The Bedding of Ginny Weasley

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill does what he's gotta do. With sexytimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *No pun intended
> 
> I'm sorry for not updating in forever, but here's the next chapter!  
> It's not too late for you, the reader, to turn back now and find a nice General Audiences-rated story... Whelp, here we go!

Bill hurried up the stairs, though trying to appear casual for his mother's sake. The situation with Ginny was much worse than he had realized. He had only been gone for a couple of days, and his sister had nearly died. He should never have left her...

His stomach dropped, and he let out a small gasp. Ginny's small, limp body was sprawled out face-down on the corridor floor, her tangled red hair fanned out on the hardwood. She must have left her room to try and get to him, but was too physically weakened by the potion to make it. Bill ran forward and dropped to his knees next to her. He turned her over and cradled her head. "No, no, no," he whispered. "Ginny, wake up. Ginny, you have to..."

Ginny's eyelids fluttered, light shining through her pale lashes. Her eyes found his, and her lips formed a frighteningly weak smile. "Bill." She croaked out his name, although the dreamy manner she'd recently adopted still managed to color her tone. Sighing in relief, Bill got to his feet and gently lifted Ginny off of the floor. Was she supposed to be this light? Bill paused for a moment and listened- Mum and Fleur were making tense small talk downstairs in the kitchen. Bill wasn't sure how long that would last. He fervently hoped that they wouldn't get so fed up with each other that one would come upstairs and burst in on... well, burst in on what was about to happen. Bill knew what he had to do, and the idea of it made him feel queasy. But he had made up his mind: Anything to save Ginny. Still, he didn't want to traumatize his mother or lose his fiance, both of which would most definitely happen if either walked in at the wrong moment.

Nudging the door open with his foot, Bill carried Ginny into her bedroom. He lay her down gingerly* on the bed. She reached out for him with a shaky hand. "Bill, you came back to save me..."

"Shhh..." He leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers. Her lips were unresponsive against his. After a few seconds, however, her lips parted slightly, and her small hand wrapped around the back of his head to tangle in his hair. Bill's eyes widened as he felt her lightly bite his bottom lip with a quiet moan. Her lips had become hungry, urgent. Her tongue slipped into his mouth and wrestled with his.

Bill broke away for air, although Ginny didn't seem to agree that breathing was so important judging by her clear reluctance. Immediately after Bill pulled away, Ginny began tugging at the bottom hem of her pajama tank top, revealing her pale stomach, and then... Bill's breath caught. Ginny wasn't wearing a bra underneath her top. Her breasts were in full view, the small pink nipples hardened, pointed upward in little peaks. She bit her lip and ran her fingers up her stomach, up and over her boobs. She cupped her breasts, squeezing them lightly. Then, softly, she said, "Bill... I want you to fuck me. Have your way with me. Do whatever you want with me. I'm yours."

Bill's head swam as everything that was going on caught up to him. His sister was saying those words to him... And even worse, he couldn't deny the thrill that passed through him as she spoke them. Where had she even learned that kind of talk, anyway? His little sister shouldn't know to say things like that to anyone, let alone him, he thought.

"Uh, Ginny, how- have you, with a boyfriend or something- are you a virgin?" he stuttered, speaking in an overly conversational manner, yet with a panicked, higher-than-usual tone.

Ginny's face fell. She lowered her eyes. "Do- do you want me to be?"

"Please, I just want the honest answer. Yes or no?"

"Yes," she whispered, looking up at him with worried eyes, searching his face for signs that she'd disappointed him with her answer.

Although he tried to keep the shock off of his face for Ginny's sake, Bill was reeling. No, no. She was still a virgin. He was going to be the one to take her first time away from her. Her first experience, and it had to happen like this... He felt a surge of anger and pity for his sister. But he had to put those feelings aside for the time being. He'd dwell on them later. Besides, he told himself, she'll at least enjoy it for the time being... The thought still wasn't much of a consolation.

Bill sighed. She will die if you don't do this, she will die if you don't do this, he chanted in his head. Bill didn't just have to have to fuck his sister. No, that wasn't the worst part. He had to enjoy the sex on some degree in order for it to have maximum effect as an antidote.

Taking deep breaths to try to steady his heartbeat, Bill stood and yanked his shirt up over his head, dropping it onto the floor. He undid his jeans, pulled them down, and stepped out of them, leaving him standing there in only his briefs. Bill's face blushed deep red as he met Ginny's wide-eyed stare. He almost laughed at the way her jaw had dropped as she looked him up and down. The urge for laughter seemed so out-of-place for the situation. I must be delirious as well, Bill thought. As he watched Ginny drink him in with her eyes, Bill suddenly realized that his face wasn't the only area of his body that blood was rushing to...

He climbed up onto the bed, positioning himself in between Ginny's legs, his elbows propping him up on either side of her shoulders to avoid putting too much weight on her. Bill could hear her breath coming out in short, excited bursts. Lowering himself down slightly, he kissed Ginny deeply. He could feel her bare breasts cushioning his chest. Ginny's hands snaked around Bill's body, one clutching at his back, the other wrapping around the back of his head to grab onto a handful of hair. After a short while of making out (although it seemed like hours), Bill pulled back and sat up on his knees. Helping pull Ginny up into a sitting position, he lifted her tank top off over her head. As he did so, some of her long, sleek red hair caught in the top, then swung back down around her. Red hair... If Bill really used his imagination, maybe he could pretend the hair was silvery blonde. Maybe he could pretend it was Fleur on the bed with him.

Bill gently pushed Ginny back down onto her back. He watched her chest rise and fall for a second, then lowered his eyes to her waistband to avoid looking at her face and hair. He had to make it easier to pretend she was Fleur. Bill was finding this a difficult thing to imagine at the time being, even if he didn't look at her face. He couldn't help but notice the difference in their body types- though Ginny was much shorter than Fleur, Ginny was more... curvaceous. He tried to ignore these contrasts.

Mentally shaking himself out of his hesitation, Bill pulled off Ginny's pajama bottoms. Looking up at the ceiling to avoid seeing what his hands were doing, Bill hooked his fingers around the waistband of her panties and pulled them off as well, tossing them somewhere off to the side. He again lay himself over Ginny's now fully naked body. No, not Ginny, he scolded himself. Think of her as Fleur. She is Fleur. He closed his eyes to avoid seeing her face and illusion-shattering hair.

Finally, Bill reached to yank down his briefs, letting loose his erection. Positioning himself at her entrance, Bill slowly slid himself into her.

She was very tight, blissfully tight, and very slick. He heard her gasp and whimper, arching her back under him slightly. "You okay?" he whispered, concerned.

"Yes! It feels... so great... Please keep going," she begged back in a whisper.

Bill gulped and slowly pulled out, then back in. He started out slow, but soon he quickened the pace. However, her moans grew louder. Too loud. If she got any louder, she'd be heard downstairs. "Oh, Bill! Faster!" she whimpered out, again too loud.

Bill placed a hand over her mouth while quickening his thrusts. "We have to be quiet, okay?" he panted. But she didn't seem to want to hold back, or maybe she wasn't capable of it in her state. Her muffled moans could still be heard past his hand, so he didn't dare uncover her mouth.

The bed squeaked underneath them with each thrust. Her hands clawed down his back, and her body writhed under him. Bill let out an involuntary groan. Continuing to pump into her, Bill screamed out in his mind, Fleur, Fleur, Fleur! He was so close to finishing. Her vag convulsed, milking his cock. Burying his face into her neck, Bill breathed in her scent. Mingled with the smell of sweat and passion was a familiar scent, but not his fiance's. His eyes flew open, his vision filled with Ginny's flaming red hair. "Ginny!" he gasped out loud as he came into her. He called out her name again and again, too much in the moment to realize that he was being a bit too noisy.

Rolling off of Ginny, Bill collapsed on the bed next to her, exhausted, still panting hard. A giggle rang out next to him. Ginny turned her head to look at him, smiling from ear to ear. Bill smiled back.

"That was amazing, Bill. You were so amazing. I've never felt anything like that in my life!" she whispered. "I love you, Bill." The sincerity of the last sentence hit Bill like a bludger. He didn't even know how to respond anymore. But before he had any more time to worry about it, Ginny began passionately kissing him with the same urgency as before. Then, she broke away, got up onto her knees, and straddled him so that she was sitting on top. She raised her eyebrow and smirked devilishly down at him. "Fuck me again."

The bedroom door suddenly flew open so hard that the doorknob slammed against the wall. Ginny started so hard that she fell off of Bill onto the bed. Bill turned his head to see Fleur standing in the doorway, wand held out in front of her, fury and hurt mingled on her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments are appreciated.

**Author's Note:**

> I like it when people review, so please do!


End file.
